


proper motivation

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [351]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Tickling, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: An unconventional training method gets even weirder.
Relationships: Jiraiya/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Commissions [351]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 34





	proper motivation

“This is dumb,” Naruto says, not for the first time. He has continued to protest for a while, but that has not stopped Jiraiya from tying him up, and he is not going to untie him any time soon. “This is really dumb, this is probably never even going to happen to me! I wouldn’t _let_ it happen!”

“You’re probably just saying it because you know you can’t do it,” Jiraiya replies, yawning a bit as if to show how bored he has gotten with Naruto’s little tantrum. He was the one to insist this training exercise, but Naruto has been against it from the start. There was a brief moment when he agreed with it, at least enough to let them get this far, but now, he is having second thoughts and is back to complaining.

Jiraiya’s original tactic had been saying that Naruto was only reluctant because he knew that he would not be able to pull it off. Challenging his ego had worked for a little while, with Naruto insisting that he could do something like this in his sleep. However, now that he is stripped to his underwear, tied up and blindfolded, he has decided that this is stupid again.

The plan is to teach him escape tactics, without the use of any of his equipment, hence stripping him down like this. His hands are bound in a way that he can’t make any hand signs, and beyond that, the ropes are very strong, and can drain chakra, if the prisoner is not careful. All in all, it is actually a very practical lesson, if a little challenging, and no matter how much Naruto may insist that he will never end up in a situation like this, he really has no way of knowing. With that in mind, Jiraiya thinks that he should at least give it a try.

And that is not at all because it gives him some time to himself, to get some much needed writing done, while Naruto thrashes and complains and tries to find his way out of the ropes.

Jiraiya is able to perfectly tune him out as he picks up his pen and gets to work. This scene has been giving him fits for a while, and he still has no idea where he is going to go with it. He knows what happens next, and he knows what came before (obviously), but he is really struggling with just how to bridge the gaps between those scenes. Ordinarily, the words seem to pour right out of him, so fast that he can hardly keep up with getting them on the page, giving him absolutely abysmal penmanship. But today, they just aren’t coming…

Jiraiya gives up rather quickly, deciding that he needs to go out and get more inspiration before he can work on the next bit. Of course, even with Naruto tied up and unable to stop him, he doubts his student will let him ditch training for the day to do some research. Actually, that might serve as good motivation to find a way to break out, but then, Jiraiya would have to worry, at every moment, about Naruto popping up to yell at him, and ruining whatever he may have started.

He has to accept the fact that he is stuck here, with nothing else to do, and suddenly, this seems a lot more boring than it initially did. The only thing he can do is try and motivate Naruto to get out faster so that they can move on to something else, but what can he do? Suddenly, a wicked grin spreads across his face as he comes up with a few good ideas.

The best motivation is irritation, he decides, and he goes off to get something while Naruto hollers after him, demanding to know where he thinks he’s going. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, I’m coming right back,” Jiraiya replies, and true to his word, he returns, an ice cube in hand. Naruto isn’t able to see him like this, so having the ice pressed to his lower back makes him scream out in surprise.

“What the hell was that for?!”

“Motivation. You’ve hardly made any progress, so I’m helping you out.”

“This isn’t helping at all?”

“Isn’t it? The sooner you get out, the sooner you can stop me from tormenting you like this. And the sooner you can try and get some revenge,” Jiraiya says. “That is, if you can catch me.”

“That’s ridiculous! Admit it, this isn’t training, this is just some sadistic game!” he protests. “You’re just doing this to mess with me, all for the sake of being mean…or worse, you’re getting off on it. Aren’t you, you old pervert?”

“You’re _hardly_ my type, at least like this,” he retorts. “Besides, I’m really not that old, you need to stop acting like I’m ancient just because I have experience.” With that, he presses the ice cube back down, so that he can make Naruto yelp again, unable to come up with a decent retort.

He keeps it up until it melts, pushing it down further and further. Naruto is not even able to properly protest when he pushes down the back of his underwear, letting the cube melt against one of his cheeks, while he squirms and cries out. But it is pretty clear that he is that much more intent on accusing Jiraiya of having perverse desires, based on what he is doing right now.

With the cube melted, he debates on whether or not he wants to go get another one. Keeping up the same tactic for too long will cause Naruto to get used to it, so he decides to switch things up…and starts tickling up and down his sides. Naruto is soon thrashing again, screaming and protest amidst crazed laughter, as his mentor tickles his sides and his armpits, quickly figuring out where he is the most ticklish, and not letting up.

Naruto is left howling with laughter, but there is no way that he can break free like this, not as long as he is left so breathless and distracted from the tickling. Even so, Jiraiya is having fun teasing him like this, has had a lot of fun so far, now that he thinks of it. This was supposed to be a way to get Naruto out of his hair so that he could get some work done, but now, he realizes that he has just spent the majority of the time deriving his entertainment from Naruto’s predicament. And now that he is so helpless before the barrage of tickles, a single thought will not leave his mind.

It’s completely unthinkable, and definitely out of character for him. Just like he said before, _this_ is not his preferred form when it comes to dealing with Naruto, and though he prefers not to put too much thought into how much he loves when his young student turns into a sexy woman, he has never thought of it as something that goes beyond that. He likes that woman, and the fact that Naruto transforms into her has always seemed like a trivial detail when it has just been a part of gaining inspiration.

Now that Naruto is squirming under his touch, though, this thought will not go away, and he keeps remembering Naruto’s accusation, and the easy way that he had been able to insist Naruto was not his type, not like this. Now, he is not so sure, and he is not at all sure what to do about that. It is all completely unthinkable, completely ridiculous, and if he knows what’s good for him, then he will stop right now, and maybe even put a stop to this training exercise, so that Naruto is able to get his clothes back on.

That would be the best thing to do to ensure that he does not do anything he will regret, and it is definitely the smartest thing to do. Jiraiya has never been particularly smart, though, and when it comes to acting on impulse, and indulging in any vice that he may crave, he has never held back. And so, he decides _to hell with it_ , he’s going to do what he wants right now, and worry about thinking about what it means later.

Naruto looks too damn cute like this, and if he is being honest with himself, it is not the first time that he has noticed this. He has always been able to banish those thoughts, but right now, he is just going to act on them. After all, Naruto is tied up and helpless, and this is all part of the training, right?

He stops tickling, and Naruto gasps, trying to catch his breath, trying to go off on Jiraiya for that little assault, but he does not get a chance to do that. He doesn’t get a chance to do it because Jiraiya is soon pulling his underwear as far down as he can, and before Naruto can question that, he is spreading his cheeks, and teasing the tip of his finger against his hole.

“What the…what the hell?!” he cries. “You’re not…don’t even try to pretend you’re not doing something pervy now! There’s no way _that’s_ just to motivate me to get out!”

“Shut up, that’s exactly what it is,” he lies, as he starts to work his finger inside of him. That effectively shuts Naruto up for the time being, as the boy is unable to do anything but whimper and moan, becoming immediately helpless. Perhaps he does not have a lot of experience with _men_ , but Jiraiya has plenty of experience, and he knows exactly what he is doing right now.

He knows exactly how to make Naruto squirm for him, how to make him moan, how to make it all feel good for him, and even though he can’t make sense of why he wants to do this so badly, he does not slow down. Naruto gasps and tries to speak, occasionally getting a few words out, but never a full sentence. Jiraiya gets the gist of it, understands that Naruto is trying to tell him just how repulsive he is, how much of a filthy pervert he is, and how Naruto is never going to let him get away with this, but he can’t help but notice that he has not made much of an effort to get away since this started.

That is something that Jiraiya will not comment on. Naruto may demand answers, may try and insist that this is all some excuse to have his way with him, but Jiraiya will have some decency, and will not accuse him of trying to pretend that he does not want it, while doing absolutely nothing to try and get out of it. He is so much smaller than Jiraiya, easy to move so that he can keep a finger buried inside of him, while wrapping a hand around his cock, aware suddenly of how big his own hands are as he starts to jerk Naruto off.

At that point, he gives up any attempt of acting, and allows himself to just moan indulgently, to absolutely go to pieces beneath his mentor’s touch. Perhaps he will not try and demand answers when all is said and done; perhaps he will be ashamed enough of his own enjoyment that he will just let all of this go unspoken, so that the two of them can both forget it. Jiraiya has a feeling that they will both want to, considering neither of them should want this nearly as much as they do.

It is easy for him to get the boy off like this. He has no experience to speak of, while Jiraiya knows exactly what to do, and soon enough, he has Naruto coming hard for him. And while he is panting, trying to catch his breath, Jiraiya rises and says, “Alright, now, try and get out of that.”

It is so sudden that Naruto barely knows what has happened. One second, he is losing himself to his climax, and the next, Jiraiya has completely abandoned him, and is walking away. “No fair!” he cries. “You should untie me!”

“Just use it as motivation to get out,” is all his teacher has to say.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
